Seu Toque
by Kamiragem
Summary: Final alternativo de Evangelion. Depois do fim de Tabris veio o fim da Nerv e de tudo relacionado com ela. Então uma nova vida surge pra Rei e os outros. COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**Seu Toque**

Autoria: Mayabi Yoruno

Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Gênero: Angst/Romance

Resumo: Final alternativo de Evangelion. Depois do fim de Tabris veio o fim da Nerv e de tudo relacionado com ela. Mas o que aconteceu as pessoas que fizeram do Projeto Eva suas vidas? E os Pilotos? Bom, aí vai um fanfic cheio de reflexões dos personagens e um romancezinho entre a Rei e o Shinji.

Retratações: Neon Genesis Evangelion naum me pertence, até porque se pertencesse eu já teria acabado de escrever o mangá! Mas como eu estava dizendo, eu não sou dona mas vou usando com carinho e cuidado pra naum estragar, afinal o mangá ainda não foi concluído... eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, portanto não me processem!

Spoilers: Muitos, conta muito sobre os personagens até a fase de Kaoru Nagisa como piloto.

Feedbacks: Hei, esse é meu terceiro fic completo, o primeiro de Evangelion, vou apreciar bastante saber o que vcs acharam dele...

* * *

**Prólogo: O Fim**

O fim de Tabris como Kaoru Nagisa foi o fim de tudo! O fim da Nerv em primeiro lugar... sem mais Anjos e sem mais EVAs, sem mais nada porque lutar a organização foi dissolvida. Os Ciborgues Evangelions tornaram-se propriedades do governo que preferiu deixá-los onde estavam, trancados na base abandonada de Tokyo 3.

Gendo Ikari começou a ser investigado pelas Nações Unidas e pela SEELE por irregularidades encontradas em diversos pontos de seu trabalho. Antes que pudessem procurá-lo para qualquer espécie de interrogatório ele havia desaparecido, deixando para trás sua amante, seu filho, sua ex-equipe e sobretudo a guarda legal de uma garota.

Ritsuko Akagi seguiu o exemplo de seu ex-amante quando foi proibida de operar o MAGI novamente. Ela se foi do Japão para trabalhar no exterior, mas não deixou vestígios de seu destino. Parte da equipe podia apostar que ela procuraria Gendo.

O Prof. Fuyutsuki foi chamado para fazer pesquisas para uma nova reconstrução da capital, e levou consigo Maya, Hyuga e Aoba e toda sua herança de ações pela Nerv.

Kaji continuou trabalhando para o governo como espião, mas assim com a maioria dos demais foi mandado pra longe de Tokyo, para o desespero de Misato apesar dela naum admitir.

Toji, Kensuke e Hikari... eles continuaram no mesmo colégio, aprontando as mesmas coisas, até que a representante finalmente se declarou pra o Suzuhara... ele tremeu no início, mas foi em frente, o que deixou Aida um pouco sozinho em suas aventuras... ele ainda naum havia se conformado com o fim dos Evangelions sem que ele tivesse tido chance de pilotar.

Asuka Langley Soryu continuou inconsciente por algum tempo. Ela nem esmo soube que as batalhas haviam acabado até que acordou algumas semanas depois. Saber o que aconteceu só a deixava mais brava por naum estar presente, mas aos poucos começou a se acostumar com a idéia. Ficou seriamente tentada a voltar para a Alemanha, mas acabou descobrindo que naum tinha mais para o que ou quem voltar. Sua família agora estava no Japão e era constituída de um Shinji Baka, uma Misato Maluca e um pingüim de água termal, e até que isso naum era taum ruim assim.

Misato Katsuragi também teve seu trabalho transferido para outra área, no Ministério da Defesa, era um cargo burocrático que ela odiava, mas pelo menos pagava bem. De certa forma ela sentia saudade da Nerv, do seu trabalho e das idéias geniais e absurdas. Sentia mais saudade ainda de Kaji, ainda que naum se permitisse falar ou tentasse naum pensar sobre isso. Sob sua responsabilidade estavam Shinji Ikari e Asuka L. Soryu, que ela amava como seus filhos. E como uma surpresa para ela, desde o desaparecimento do Comandante Ikari, Rei Ayanami também estava sob sua tutela. Fora difícil comunicar isso aos outros dois, mas tudo jah estava resolvido, pelo menos parecia...

Shinji Ikari estava sem pai, sem mãe, sem seus antigos responsáveis, sem o EVA... e mesmo assim ele estava se sentindo melhor agora. Tinha sua estranha família, seus amigos e estava começando a pensar no que fazer da sua vida. Afinal agora ele tinha por que (ou será por quem) viver...

Rei Ayanami era só ela mesma. Estava fria por fora, distante por assim dizer. Algo tinha se perdido dela desde o final da Nerv, e ela sabia bem o que era. Entendia o porquê de ter nascido, e como deveria ter morrido, mas tudo isso se foi com o último anjo e ela não sabia o que fazer desde então.

Quando soube que Gendo teria fugido, a primeira criança naum sentiu tristeza, nem alegria, ela nem mesmo sabia ao certo que sentir, estava perdida. Sobreviveria, com certeza, mas o que fazer com uma vida sem objetivo? Naum reagiu nem mesmo quando soube que sua guarda tinha sido entregue a Katsuragi-san. Tratou de arrumar suas coisas...

* * *

Fim do prólogo: Ops, calma aeh gêntem, essa foi só a explicação do que aconteceu com os personagens após o evento do último anjo... assim ninguém fica perguntando: "O que aconteceu com o Toji? E o Kaji?". Depois eu vou começar a contar a história agora que todo mundo jah estah mais ou menos situados na confusão que eu armei. Espero que estejam gostando, pq o melhor começa agora! Reviews plix!

Mayabi Yoruno


	2. Parte 1

**Seu toque**

Capítulo 1.

As provas finais do colégio novo estavam chegando. Shinji e Aida se dirigiam pra casa com o intuito de bolar uma plano de salvamento. Toji preferiu ficar namorando, mal sabia ela que acabaria sendo obrigado por Hikari a estudar toda a matéria.

Ao chegarem encontraram Misato em casa para a surpresa dos dois. A sala estava entulhada de caixas, boa parte delas com as iniciais de Asuka.

"Misato, o que está havendo?" – Ikari perguntou confuso.

"Asuka vai embora?" – Kensuke quis saber.

A mulher abriu uma lata de cerveja, tomou um gole e se voltou para os garotos.

"Oi pra vocês também!" – Ela gracejou – "Não, a Asuka não vai embora, todos nós vamos mudar de apartamento.

"Mudar? Pra onde? Por que? Quando?" – Shinji questionou muito confuso.

"Uma resposta de cada vez... Sim, para um apartamento maior, e amanhã mesmo!" – A major esclareceu.

"Você não respondeu o 'por que'..." – Aida disse se metendo.

"Pra fugir de você!" – ameaçou ela antes de começar a rir. – "Só quero um lugar maior, afinal, em breve seremos cinco!"

"Cinco?" – Ken fica assustado, depois de contar mentalmente ele novamente pergunta intrigado – "Misato, por acaso você está grávida de gêmeos?"

A resposta recebida foi um previsível soco no olho. Enquanto o garoto se recuperava, Shinji contou nos dedos.

"Somos Asuka, Misato, Pen² e eu..." O menino falou interrogativo olhando para sua tutora.

"Rei Ayanami" – Katsuragi respondeu ao olhar duvidoso do garoto.

"Primeiro Misato, depois Asuka e agora a Ayanami... Shinji, você é um sortudo filho da mãe!"

Os dois não deram atenção para a reação de Aida e Shinji perguntou:

"E a Asuka, já sabe?"

"Sim, na verdade ela que sugeriu (ou será impôs?) a mudança. Afinal ela detesta a idéia de ter que dividir o quarto. E as coisas dela já estão prontas, foi por isso que ela matou aula hoje, não queria perder a tarde fazendo isso."

"Por que você não deixou o Shinji faltar hoje também?" – Ken perguntou curioso, adorando a interação com uma de suas musas.

"Porque ele não é formado! Agora chega de lero lero e vão arrumar as coisas, andem!" – Misato praguejou bebendo mais um gole da cerveja e voltando-se para seus embrulhos.

Shinji se dirigiu ao quarto pequeno onde parte das sua coisas nunca tinham sido sequer tiradas das caixas. Sentiu-se estranho por ter que dividir a casa com Ayanami, depois de um tempo percebeu que as provas semestrais teriam que esperar.

Quando Asuka chegou eles foram dar uma olhada no apartamento novo. Era bem espaçoso, diferentemente das habitações tradicionalmente encontradas no Japão. Boa parte da mobília já estava lá. Cortesia do governo.

No dia seguinte, com as coisas no lugar, inclusive as de Rei, Kensuke sugeriu uma pequena comemoração. Em instantes (como num passe de mágica mesmo!) tudo estava pronto. Em meio a toda confusão Asuka e Toji estava discutindo como sempre. Ele usava hikari como escudo contra as ameaças de Asuka.

"Hey, Toji, pára com isso!" – reclamava a menina com indignação se dirigindo ao namorado.

"Então fala pra esse monstro me deixar em paz!" – Ele defendeu-se.

"Não se esconda atrás dela seu verme!" – Berrou Langley do outro lado da mesa.

Misato observava tudo bebendo como de rotina, assim como toda a cena que se passava em sua frente. Enquanto isso Rei estava imóvel visivelmente desinteressada. Kensuke olhou para a expressão impassível da garota e tomou coragem para falar.

"Ayanami, você não comeu nada... não gostou?"

Ela olhou para a chapa quente na sua frente, depois retornou o olhar para op garoto e então finalmente respondeu calmamente.

"Sou vegetariana."

"Tinha que ser a 'garota maravilha'." – Asuka provocou.

Rei olhou para a ruiva durante alguns longos segundo e inesperadamente mostrou-lhe a língua.

A cena deixou o ambiente com a respiração suspensa por mais alguns instantes. Depois disso todos caíram na risada, menos a própria Ayanami, isso ditou o clima da noite. Vez ou outra Shinji podia observar alguns risos raros de Rei que o deixavam profundamente admirado.

Quando todos foram embora, Misato desmaiou na cama e Asuka foi tomar um longo banho, deixando a bagunça pra ser arrumada pelos outros dois habitantes da casa.

"Bela maneira de começar." – Shinji comentou recolhendo algumas das várias latas de cerveja que Misato consumira.

"Aham!" – Rei reconheceu, juntando outros entulhos que pegava pelo chão da sala.

"Pensei que você não gostasse dessas coisas." – O garoto recordou-se de uma conversa anterior que tivera com a moça ao seu lado.

"Há algum tempo eu não sei mais do que gosto..."

Ele parou um momento para observar a amiga. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mais longo que costumava usar nos tempos de piloto e seu semblante mais suave. Não querendo prolongar o silencio que sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos, ele resolveu perguntar.

"Se preparou para as provas do semestre?"

"Um pouco, mas não tenho dificuldades com elas, e você?" – Rei respondeu com um diferencial de perguntar algo sobre seu interlocutor.

"Já entreguei pra Deus!" – Ele gracejou.

"Se quiser ajuda... eu posso tentar te ensinar algo."

Shinji ouviu gentileza na voz da menina e se surpreendeu.

"Sério! Seria ótimo! Obrigado."

Terminaram de arrumar tudo e foram dormir em seguida. O garoto estava surpreso com o novo modo de agir de Rei. Era tão mais humano do que quando tinham se conhecido. Deitou-se e cansado adormeceu quase instantaneamente. Não sem antes olhar para cima e comentar para si mesmo.

"Não é um teto tão estranho afinal."

----

Oi gente! Primeiro de tudo: Mil desculpas pela demora imensa. Eu tb odeio ter que esperar tanto, mas a vida acadêmica não perdoa faltas e tive que deixar alguns projetos pra trás... mas naum se preocupem, essa fic já está completa manuscrita, o grande impedimento é digitar pra colocar no ar(preguiça imensa)!... Espero que estejam gostando da história, provavelmente semana que vem a outra parte vai estar on line. Agradecimentos aos que mandaram reviews:

Até logo!

Mayabi Yoruno.


	3. Parte 2

**Seu toque**

Capítulo 2.

Os primeiros dias de casa nova eram agradáveis para Shinji. Ele raramente ficava sozinho, principalmente Rei não fazia nenhuma atividade extracurricular além da natação, que era bem no horário que Asuka ficava em casa.

Apesar de toda correria do fim do semestre letivo, as coisas corriam tranqüilamente numa rotina que tinha se mostrado bem familiar.

Misato acordou atrasada como sempre. O café já estava na mesa, os três ex-pilotos também.

"Você não tem vergonha de ser irresponsável desse jeito?" – Provocou a ruiva – "Sabia que você deveria ser o exemplo por aqui?"

A mulher olhou com dedem pra menina, não gostava de levar bronca logo pela manhã, e avisou ainda de boca cheia.

"Tenho que ir agora, comportem-se." – Levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Rei olhou sem expressão a cena que já lhe era familiar. Shinji despediu-se no momento que a porta fechou... 'algumas coisas nunca mudam' pensou o garoto.

Langley terminou o café e saiu sem esperar os outros dois. Ela não admitia gostar muito das duas pessoas que dividiam aquele destino com ela e preferia manter-se um pouco afastada.

"Como foi a prova ontem?" – Rei se dirigiu ao último que ficara na casa.

"Acho que bem. Tenho que agradecer pela ajuda que tem me dado."- Ele respondeu grato. – "O Toji e o Kensuke perguntaram se podem estudar com a gente hoje. É que química não é p forte de nenhum de nós."

"Claro, a gente acha uma sala de estudos no colégio!" – Disse a menina disposta.

Acabaram o café e foram pra aula. Ikari se perguntava se aquela Rei era a que ele conhecia antes.

Explicar química para os colegas não era exatamente uma tarefa fácil, mas Rei a executou com louvor. Muita calma e uma didática desconhecida por ela mesma, fez os temidos números quânticos compreensíveis. A representante também estava no grupo, que veio a ser completado por Asuka logo depois.

Já em casa, Shinji e rei trataram de arrumar uma refeição rápida.

"Os garotos acham que deveríamos aplicar um golpe de estado e colocar você no lugar do professor!" – Brincou o menino.

"Que exagero." – Ela contrariou meio tímida.

"Tem alguma matéria que você não vá bem?" – Ele disse, querendo provar para a menina o potencial que tinha.

"Tem... não sou muito boa em artes... em nenhuma delas, tirando a parte de história da arte..."

"Artes?" – Ele se admirou com a resposta.

Rei ficou um pouco acanhada com a resposta dele.

"Desculpe, mas é que eu tenho de certa forma facilidade..." – Ele tentou consertar. – "Há bastante tempo que eu estudei um pouco de música..."

"Tudo bem" – Ela assimila – "Sabe tocar alguma coisa?"

Ele pede para que a garota espere. Depois de um tempinho retorna com um velho companheiro de tardes solitárias. Junto com isso trazia também algumas partituras.

Rei observou ele posicionar o violoncelo e tocar uma melodia suave que chegou aos seus ouvidos como uma grata surpresa. Ela então sentou ao lado do garoto enquanto ele tocava.

Quando terminou ele olhou para menina ao seu lado, sem saber que reação esperar.

"Você toca muito bem" – Ela esboçou um sorriso pequeno.

"Obrigado."

"Pode me ensinar?"

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

"Er... claro, mas não sei e sou um bom professor."

"Só vai saber se tentar!" – Ela disse, admirando-se de estar dando seu primeiro conselho.

-----

Passadas as provas semestrais, Shinji se envolveu em uma nova missão, ensinar música a alguém que não fazia a mínima idéia de por onde começar.

Então pelo menos três vezes por semana, durante a tarde ele passava (ou pelo menos tentava) a Rei tudo que havia aprendido.

Foi quando Misato começou a perceber mudanças no comportamento da garota. Estava mais atenta aos outros, até foi possível vê-la numa com versa animada com Kensuke (pelo menos ele estava animado).

Além disso Shinji parecia mais feliz, mais leve.

Certa tarde, Rei resolve perguntar uma coisa que a estava incomodando.

"Shinji?"

"Sim?" – Ele olhou para a garota, desviando os olhos da partitura por ter ouvido seu primeiro nome.

"Você sente falta?" – Ela olhou com dúvida.

"Do quê?" – Ikari sabia do que se tratava, mas nunca tinham tocado no assunto desde o fim... e ele temia o que a pergunta de Rei podia significar.

"Da NERV"

"Somente de algumas pessoas" – Ele pensou em Kaji e tantos outros que trabalhavam no geofront.

"Eu... sinto falta do EVA..."

De certa forma ele sabia o que isso queria dizer. Depois de tanto tempo unidos aos seus mechas ele imaginava que Rei sentia o mesmo vazio que às vezes o invadia. Ele então largou o que tinha em mãos e sentou-se mais próxima da garota, convidando-a a se abrir.

"Nasci com um objetivo... quando tudo acabou eu não o tinha mais... estava sozinha e vazia." – Rei suspirou – "Nem mesmo sabia quem era, talvez eu ainda não saiba..."

A expressão dela agora era de tristeza. Shinji mal podia se lembrar do tempo em que Ayanami não sabia mostrar o que sentia, por simplesmente nem saber o que era distinguir o seus sentimentos.

"E o que pensou quando soube que viria pra cá?" – Ele perguntou.

"De certa forma eu fiquei feliz."

"Eu também." – Ele completou sem saber ao certo porque estava dizendo aquilo.

"Acho que não gosto tanto de estar sozinha."

"Eu acho que na verdade ninguém gosta!"

Então ficaram em silêncio. Mas dessa vez era confortável e desejável...

Oi pessoas! Esse aki foi o segundo capítulo... espero que estejam gostando. No próximo tem um pouco mais de Misato pra vcs! Quanto aos outros personagens eu naum garanto, já que essa fic foi feita pra Rei.

Beijos!

Mayabi Yoruno


	4. Parte Final

Às vezes acho que deveria ter feito uma one-shot. Mas acho que divididinho assim até que ficou legal... Esse é o último capítulo dessa fic...

**Seu toque**

Capítulo 3.

'Mas um dia assim e eu me mato!' – Misato suspirou olhando para a pilha de documentação pendente na sua mesa.

Uma olhada no relógio a animou mais do que de costume. 'Hora de ir embora'. Ela olhou mais uma vez a desordem do escritório e saiu. No estacionamento percebeu no banco do carona do seu carro uma figura estranha. Fez menção de puxar a arma mas uma olhada mais atenta fez repensar o gesto.

Entrou no carro e encarou o homem. Alguns minutos então se tornaram horas.

Memória musical e sensibilidade definitivamente não eram o forte de Ayanami. Shinji se convencia disso cada vez mais. E parece que ela também. Tirando-se uma melodia tecnicamente perfeita, sempre parecia que faltava algo.

Isso a estava deixando impaciente. Sempre dera tudo de si pra ser boa no que fazia, mas nesse caso parecia não adiantar.

Em meio a mais uma 'aula', um suspiro frustrado interrompeu a música e rei deixou o instrumento de lado, saindo até a cozinha. Shinji a seguiu.

"Algo errado?" – Ele preocupou-se.

"Ainda pergunta? Eu não consigo..."

O garoto levou a mão até o ombro dela, chamando-lhe atenção e interrompendo a fala.

"Olha aqui!"

Rei encarou uma pessoa que parecia não conhecer ainda. Pareceu ver alguns traços de Gendo em Shinji e ficou por um momento aflita.

"Rei, você é maravilhosa, mas não tem que ser perfeita em tudo." – Ele calou um segundo enquanto tirava o cabelo dos olhos vermelhos dela, concretizando um gesto que há tempos desejava fazer mas nunca tivera coragem.

Ela tentou discutir, mas o toque a deixava desarmada. Como se o caminho traçado pelos dedos do rapaz a sua frente queimasse agradavelmente sua pele.

"Você é uma pessoa e como todos os outros tem suas virtudes e seus defeitos. Não queira ser a boneca que sempre tentaram te fazer ser."

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo sem reação. Naquele momento o menino queria apenas saber se suas palavras se voltariam contra ele.

O pôr-do-sol à beira da estrada era maravilhoso. O carro de Misato e ela es encontrava entre o veículo e alguém. O homem de feições atraentes e barba por fazer não fazia nada além de travar uma guerra de olhares com a mulher. E ela sabia que iria perder. Um beijo então termina o joguinho deles, tão angustiado de saudades que chega a sufocar. Um abraço que há tempos ela queria e o sussurro que fazia o pedido.

"Kaji..."

"Uhn?"

"Não vai mais embora..."

"Eu não vou... não te largo por nada..."

A mão dele ainda repousava no rosto dela, que naum havia reclamado. Ela deveria estar grata por ele ter lhe tirado um grande peso.

Mas não era gratidão que havia em seu olhar, era outra coisa. Shinji sentiu a mão de rei sobre a sua e a outra indo em direção ao seu rosto. Por u segundo mais ele apreciou o gesto e o calor que vinha dele. A menina tinha mãos quentes e macias, perfumadas, talvez fosse isso, ou talvez fosse apenas imaginação. Fechou os olhos e deixou os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço.

Rei sentiu uma coisa nova (e muito boa por sinal P) tomar conta dos seus atos e abraçou Shinji com ternura, quebrando a última barreira que ainda separava os dois. Calor de dois corpos agora era apenas um... estavam equilibrados mãos se entrelaçavam e fugiam pra retornar. Então ele olhou timidamente os olhos vermelhos à sua frente que refletiam talvez uma nova sensação que se tornaria sentimento... silêncio... as respirações viciadas em seus hálitos estavam próximas demais pra evitar que o próximo passo fosse dado.

Os lábios se tocaram e encontraram surpresos uma nova maneira de se comunicar... sem palavras, o beijo tímido e retraído tornou-se doce, cheio de descobertas para ambos... que gosto podia ter um toque tão suave. Ninguém podia entender...

Rei quebrou o gesto para dar um sorriso pequeno e dizer...

"Se eu soubesse que esse seu toque era tão bom..."

"Shhh" – Shinji interrompeu as palavras desnecessárias dando-lhe outro beijo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Epílogo

"Isso!" – Kensuke comemorou a nota de química no mural da escola.

"É, parece que tudo deu certo!" – Hikari disse sorrindo abraçada a Toji.

"Bom, já era de se esperar..." – Asuka falou convencida a ver suas notas como as maiores da classe.

Rei havia visto as próprias notas sem surpresas, mas ver as dos colegas a deixou orgulhosa.

"Então vamos comemorar!" – quando Aida disse isso, o grupo se separou em caminhos opostos, deixando-o sozinho.

Shinji e Rei seguiram pelo caminho de casa, de mãos dadas, que aliás, fazia tempo que não se separavam.

"Que bom que todos foram bem."

"Tiveram uma boa professora..." – Shinji riu.

"E eu gostei disso... me senti tão..."

"Recompensada?" – Ele tentou adivinhar a palavra.

"Isso! Não é a mesma coisa que pilotar um robô gigante, eu confesso..."

Os dois caíram na gargalhada como se finalmente conseguissem fazer piada daquilo tudo. E ele olhou par a menina encantado.

"O que foi?"

"Nada... é que seu sorriso é lindo."

Ela corou e respondeu logo depois.

"Então trate de me deixar sempre feliz..."

FIM 

Ai ai gente... desculpem essa melosidade toda! É que eu naum resisti! Espero que tenham curtido. Deixem seus comentários, críticas, dívidas e sugestões para uma nova história.

Adorei escrever um fic de Evangelion.

Beijos!

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
